


Double Down

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Author has limited knowledge but great passion for casino games, Death of a loved one, F/M, Gambling, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Hau and his malasadas, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Set in Alola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every day, like clockwork, you eat breakfast with Grimsley, head off to the Trainer's School, return, eat dinner together, play cards, go to bed, then try and figure out where he escapes to every night.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before. I hope you like it- it was fun, especially writing in clichés, breaking the fourth wall, and trying to figure out how to keep our Reader's gender unknown. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

_All of a sudden, the little light that had reached you before became blinding as the lid of the box was lifted. Your heart plummeted. This was it. You'd been found, and there was no way now you could get out of this situation._

_"Oh, hello," said a quiet voice from above you. You looked up, and couldn't quite work out who you were supposed to be looking at._

_"Please don't make me go back," you told them through gritted teeth._

*

"And there you stayed, cooped up in a tiny box just to escape your old life," the man says, sounding admiring.

His eyes narrow. "How many days? In the dark?"

 You won't answer. You don't trust this man.

"There is nothing to fear about the dark," he tells you quietly, taking on a solemn tone. "I admire your strength. Would you care to come with me? I'm sure you must be starving."

 It was a sudden change from a curious to kind tone. You studied the man before you; tall, wild-haired, well-dressed and unnaturally still.

 You get the impression that he's not what he seems, that he's holding something back.

 But your eyes are starting to flutter closed already; it's an effort to keep them open.  Hunger pangs aren't so frequent now, you seem to have surpassed that stage after forty eight hours- but they are excruciating when they do strike.

 You nod minutely, looking away to avoid his self satisfied smirk.

"Come," he says, "Walk with me."

Bleary eyed, you follow him across the pier. Alola is blistering hot, so different from your Sinnoh hometown. You sweat in your thick sweater, but it had kept you warm during the boat journey, where the icy sea air filtered through the cracks in the crate you were stuck in.

"What's your name?" he asks you. You eye him suspiciously, unsure whether to give him this. Eventually, you decide he might just be trying to help, even if he does have to be slightly unnerving in the process. You tell him your name and you see him smile as though he's made progress.

"What's your name?" you ask.

 He stops and turns to look at you, looking comically surprised. Then whatever it is he's surprised about dawns on him. "I'm sorry, I thought you were from Unova."

 "I'm not. I'm... I'm from Sinnoh. Why? Should I have known you?"

 He laughs a little humorlessly. "I'm Grimsley. I was one of Unova's Elite Four, until quite recently."

 You think you might faint with shock horror. The realisation of who you were speaking to, coupled with the regret of having been so suspicious of him, nearly does you in.

 "Are you alright, (Y/N)?" Grimsley queries gently. His voice seems far off. His hand is on your shoulder and you'd really quite like to apologise, but your mouth won't open and you don't want to make a fool of yourself in front of such an accomplished, powerful trainer. He smiles again, and keeps his hand on your shoulder as he guides you presumably to his home.

 "You don't have to worry about me," you eventually regain your ability to communicate. "I- you must have so much more important things to do. I can take care of myself, it's fine."

 "I don't have much at all to do any more. It's nice to be able to help someone," he answers. "Just a little farther."

 You reach the his home. It is a small place tucked away behind the cliff, close enough to the beach for a lovely view. He seems to hesitate before holding open the door for you.

 "It isn't much," he says softly. What he means is that there is little to no furniture inside. The walls are bare and only a mattress and table, framed by two chairs, stand in the front room.

 You look at him curiously. The house seems fine enough to you, but it seems unsuited to someone who must be so wealthy. He seems to sense your thoughts.

 "I am terrible with money," he acknowledges, looking around the room mournfully. His expression changes quickly. "Food, I think. Tell me, (Y/N), what say you to microwave meals?"

 You feel an unconscious smile spread across your face. "Music to my ears."

 You eat together at the rickety table. You're so curious and fascinated by the man before you, and the situation you're in, that you have to force yourself to take five mouthfuls of pasta bake before each next question.

 "I'll answer you if you'll answer me, hm?" he asks. You nod, thoughtfully considering your next question while you eat ravenously enough to give you stomach ache.

 "Why didn't you tell anyone I was hiding in the crate?"

 "Because I had an inkling as to why, when I saw you"

"Oh, come on," you scoff. "You couldn't have known anything about me. I could have been a criminal!"

"It was as though your life depended on reaching Alola," he replies simply. "I could see the fear in your eyes at the prospect of going back to wherever you came from."

"But I still could have been a criminal."

"But you aren't," he tells you. Then he grins. "Unless you aren't letting something on."

"Why are you in Alola?" you ask, finishing your plate and licking the fork.

 He sighs. "It's a- no. It isn't a long story. It's a short and sad story. I think I will tell you another time."

 Your heart leaps at that. He implies you will be around for a longer period of time than you first thought. The idea of staying with someone so interesting, who was proven he cares, is like a far off dream to you.

 "I can see you're tired. Exhausted, even," Grimsley observes. "I'll make you up a bed, and in the morning, we'll talk about why you needed to escape."

*

" _Please, Mom."_

_There was no answer._

_"I'm sorry, okay? Just... just let me come back."_

_You shuddered and slid defeated down to the floor, with your back against the closed door._

_Rain dripped down your face from your soaking hair. The moon was hidden by clouds. It was pitch black outside._

_"I didn't mean to say those things, Mom, it's just- you don't care about me any more. I do everything I can for you, and you just ignore me."_

_You were overcome by a sudden wave of anger at the unfairness of it all._

_"Let me in!" you screamed. "You're evil for this."_

_Past the unmoving door you directed your pain._

_"You're going to be alone for the rest of your life!"_

_You started to cry._

_The next morning, when Mom went out to "work", or wherever she disappeared to for most hours of the day, you scaled the drainpipe and snuck into your bedroom, gathered your things and left for the next boat to wherever._

_It didn't matter where. You had to get away._

*

 


	2. Chapter 2

Grimsley takes his spare pillow and comforter and laid them out on the sofa for you.

"I don't have an extra mattress," he says. "Sorry."

You yawn without meaning to. "I'm so tired. This is fine."

 He smiles. You climb in under the comforter and feel all the tension start to seep out of you.

"Get lots of rest."  
 

He flicks the light switch off. The dark never used to bother you, but you've had some bad experiences there. You close your eyes and it takes you a very short time to fall asleep.

*

_You're trapped in the dark and you can't get out._

_Your fingernails scratch and scrabble at the crate's walls, but it makes no difference. You feel your whole world start to tip sideways._

_"Help me!" you scream, but no one can hear._

_Without warning, you are plunged into freezing cold. Water floods into the tiny, confined space, and your screams dissolve into sobs as you realise you're going to drown._

_"No, no, no," you cry. You take a deep breath to conserve oxygen as you sink further down, clawing and kicking at the crate._

_Your lungs burn. You have to take a breath-_

*

You awake with a shuddering intake of breath, panting deeply, coated in sweat from your nightmare.

 The darkness of the room reminds you all too much of the dream.

 You listen closely to hear Grimsley's breathing if he is sleeping on the mattress, but there is nothing, only the crash of the sea outside. 

 You move on shaky legs out of bed to flick on the light switch. There's no sign of him, so you decide he isn't here.

 That's okay. You're old enough to take care of yourself, and he isn't your guardian, he's just doing you a favour by letting you stay.

 But you're building up an interesting picture of him. Helping you stowaway, his sparse house, his ex-Elite Four status, disappearing at night, and trusting you, a stranger, alone in his home? 

 The sight of a creature padding in through the living room startles you. 

 "Oh, hello," you whisper, enchanted. You've never had your own Pokémon, but you've always dreamed of becoming a trainer. This must be Grimsley's Liepard- either it's always out of its Pokéball, or he let it out to watch over you. 

 Liepard comes closer and bunts you with its soft furred head. You stroke it, thinking that this Pokémon must have competed in some of the most intense battles in the world, and here it is fussing around you. 

 You glance at the clock on the wall. 4:33AM.

 You sigh. 

 You really should get some sleep; tomorrow will be about figuring out your next step. You need a clear head to do that. 

 Feeling more secure with Liepard keeping you company, you reach up to turn the light back off and settle down with the Pokémon curled up next to you. 

*

A few hours later, you are woken by the sound of the kettle boiling. 

"Good morning," Grimsley, who is already dressed, despite you never hearing him return greets you. "Did you sleep well?"

  _No._ "Yes, of course."

"I see you've met my Liepard."

 You nod enthusiastically. "It's so nice to be around Pokémon."

"You don't have any Pokémon?"

"No."

"Not at home?"

"My mom hates Pokémon," you explain wistfully. "My dad... my dad got killed in a mining accident. He and the others disturbed a nest of Steelix and, well... My dad died in the resultant rockfall."

 Grimsley blinks. "I'm terribly sorry."

 "It's okay. I never knew him at all. But Mom's carried that around forever. It's why I ran away. She's just..." you shake your head, unable to find the right word. 

 Grimsley starts to pour coffee and beckons you over. 

 "So you ran away because of your mom."

 You nod, taking sugar where he gestures to it. "I won't be here for long," you tell him. "I'm really grateful, and I'll be out of your way soon. Do you-"

"No, (Y/N). You're welcome to stay here as long as you like. I'd.. I'd like you to stay."

 You feel a little uncomfortable. You don't want to outstay your welcome because Grimsley is too polite.

 "Honestly, it's fine," you repeat. "I didn't plan for a mysterious Elite Four member having my back when I got here, anyways."

 He laughs. "Mysterious?"

 You answer with a 'are you kidding?' look. 

 "I don't try to be mysterious."

 "Grimsley..."

 "Okay, I try very hard to be mysterious," he desists. "It was my job description. But I like to think I'm approachable. Am I?" he asks, narrowing his eyes. 

 You sip your coffee to avoid bursting into hysterical laughter. Approachable. You aren't quite sure what's funny. 

 "Definitely," you nod straightfacedly. 

 "I thought about showing you round Alola. Would you like that? If you're going to stay here, you should go to the Trainer's School. I'm guessing you never got to do that."

 "No," you admit. "I always wanted to."

"I could train you too, if you want. I haven't forgotten everything about being a Trainer," he smiles ruefully.

 You aren't used to anyone being so kind. You feel a little emotional. 

 "I'd like that," you almost croak.

 Arceus, that was embarrassing.

 *


	3. Chapter 3

 You've stayed here for two weeks now. Two weeks since you spent several hours touring Alola with Grimsley, learning about the region, its Pokémon, and unintentionally about your companion. You've never been happier.  

 Everyday, like clockwork, you eat breakfast with Grimsley, head off to the Trainer's School, return, eat dinner together, play cards, go to bed, then try and figure out where he escapes to every night. Sometimes you take his Pokémon out for walks.

 It's rude of you to be curious. He is providing you with his hospitality, and you're repaying him by prying into his private life. But he's out every night, and sometimes he looks so tired and sad, you can't work out what's going on.

 You think about asking him, but he's the type to deflect with a smart answer.

 One day, the boy with green hair at the Trainer's School asks about you.

 "Hey, I've seen you around but I don't think I know you," he says. "My name's Hau."

 You tell him your name.

 "Oh, you're not from Alola, are you? Don't worry, we're used to newcomers. My best friend actually-" his face falls from excitable to thoughtful. "Never mind. I'm sure you've heard of him. You know how we greet each other here, right?"

 You tilt your head, curious.

 "Alola!" bursts out Hau, complete with a gesture of his hands. It looks like he doesn't get to explain this to many people.  
Amused, you return the greeting, and do so every time you meet. Hau brings his friend one day.

 "This is Sun," he explains, "My friend from Kanto. Wait, where did you say you were from?"

 "Sinnoh."

 You shake Sun's hand, trying not to appear too reverent. It became apparent earlier that Sun is Alola's Champion. Now you've met two members of the Pokémon League.  
Speaking of that...

 "Sun?" you ask. "Did you ever hear anything about Unova's Elite Four?"

 "Um... yeah, wait, I think I did. Hau, wasn't there a guy who got kicked out of Unova's Elite Four?"

 "Grimsley?"

 "Yeah," Sun nods. "One of their Elite Four resigned. Except, Elite Four members don't _resign_. And it was in the news that he was involved in something bad. And guess where he moved to?"

 "Oh," you say eloquently.

 "I know Grimsley. He came to Alola a few months back," Hau says. "We were excited. But he keeps himself to himself."

 "Where did you see him?"

 "On Route 15 beach. He's always there. I think he has a house there."

"Did you ever see him anywhere else?"

 "Um... my mom saw him at the casino, once," Sun supplies. "She was mad because he beat her, and everyone else, at poker. Why? Do you know him?"

 _You have no idea_ , you think.

 "Uh, no. Thanks for your help, guys."

 "No problem! Hey, we're going to the café, do you want a malasada?" Hau asks happily.

 You snort at Hau's affinity for food. "No, thanks. See you later."

You think carefully about what Hau and Sun told you. So Grimsley is an accomplished poker player...

 It's likely that he's been going to the casino every night. But why every night? And if he wins all the time, why is the house so empty?  
And why on Earth was he "kicked out" of the Elite Four?

 You use the Trainer School computers to research, but it's all speculation. The articles range from pinning him as a secret member of Team Galactic, to a vampire who preys on challengers. You giggle at that last one.

 When you get back, you can hear Grimsley talking... or arguing with someone. You put your head to the door.

"You've no right to come here and lecture me, Shauntal. All those years I had your back, and you made me look a fool."

A woman- Shauntal. Your earlier research tells you that this is a former Elite Four colleague.

 "You were a mess! I'm sorry, Grimsley. You're my best friend, and you always will be whether you like it or not, but you weren't capable of taking on challengers like that."

"All of us have had our problems," snaps Grimsley. "But only I seem to have been punished for it. Alder went off the rails, for _months_ , and none of you tried to cast _him_ out."

"That's different."

_"No, it's not!"_

 Grimsley sounds  _furious._

There is silence. You aren't sure what's happening.

"Goodbye, Grimsley. Let me know when you're ready to return."

You back away from the door just in time to look like you've just arrived and haven't been eavesdropping this whole time.

"Oh," says Shauntal. She smiles knowingly.

"You must be (Y/N)."  
Her smile turns sad. "Please take care of Grimsley. I understand you're the only one who's getting through to him these days."

"Y- you're from the Elite Four," you reply stupidly.

Shauntal laughs, a pretty, sweet sound. "I can't imagine how you live with Grimsley if that's still a novelty to you."

"Sorry," you mumble. "I'm not used to it. Is he okay? Is there something I should know?"

She shakes her head. "You'll know what to do, when the time comes. Now excuse me, I have to get back. I'm sure we'll meet again."

You stare after her figure as she leaves.

"(Y/N)."

You turn. "Are you alright?"

Grimsley narrows his eyes. "Did she say something?"

"No...?"

You don't want Grimsley to know you overheard, and he doesn't want to give anything else away, so neither of you pursue the subject.

He tells you he's really tired, so you won't be playing cards together and he's retiring to bed. You ponder the information you've gathered over the past days. Something is troubling Grimsley.

When you wake in the middle of the night, plagued by nightmares again, you're seized by the urge to pad into the front room.

Grimsley hasn't gone out tonight. You watch him sleep; watch the peaceful rise and fall of his chest, the way his mouth is open slightly, and he looks so much more innocent and youthful in his sleep.

Not wanting to be caught, you creep back to your room, feeling conflicted.

*  



	4. Chapter 4

 It's nearing summer break. You've taken your Trainer's School exam, and gotten your results back- you aced it! Your professor told you he'd never seen anyone more focused on learning the intricacies of Pokémon battling. 

 All the hours of studying type weakness, double-typing, movesets, coverage, EVs, bonuses, items, and strategies has paid off. 

 Grimsley looks proud when he hears the news, but he won't admit it. "A perfect test score doesn't ensure a win, (Y/N)," he says sagely. "The battlefield is very unpredictable, not like a textbook."

 He's right, of course. You resign yourself to training by bonding with Grimsley's Pokémon to understand them better. He approves of this.

 You've applied for a job at the Pokémon Café, much to Hau's delight. 

 "Do we get free food?" he asks. 

 "No. But maybe a discount."

 He and Sun turn up every day to eat, always on your shift. You chat with them, feeling like you've got some real friends. In Sinnoh, you didn't really know anyone else. It's nice to feel like people want you around them.

 When you finish your shift at the Café, you're early, so you make dinner for the two of you.

 But Grimsley doesn't return for dinner at all.

 In fact, just as you're about to go looking for him, he arrives looking absolutely distraught.

 "You're alright? I was worried. I thought something happened."

 "No, I just went out. Is that okay?" he retorts. 

 Okay, so he's angry. Maybe with you. Instead of making the situation worse, you set his reheated dinner down on the table and decide to go for a walk. 

 The beach is beautiful at night. The sea rolls gently onto the sand. It's amazing to think how many Pokémon are hidden in its depths. 

You think of your mom, and wonder if she's okay. She might be horrible, but she's still a human being. You decide to call her in the morning. 

 Trudging back along the sand, you notice the light is still on over at Grimsley's house. You get closer and see he's sitting on the front steps. You sigh, and it comes out as ridiculously affectionate.

 "And who might you be searching for?"

 "You, of course," he replies, standing up and offering his hand. 

 You take it, and he kisses it gently. You tut, unable to help your blush. You must look so obvious. Amusement dances in his eyes. He has a penchant for the dramatic, but how could he not?

"Forgive me," he says sincerely. 

You shrug, as though it's a given. You sit on the steps together and watch the sea. You aren't going to pursue the subject. You know he'll either explain when he's ready, or you'll figure it out through your own means.

"I'm glad I'm here," you announce.

"Me too."

It is a quiet admission, but it warms your heart.

 _This is romantic_ , says your brain. _This is actually really romantic. Wow. You're sitting with Grimsley in the moonlight and he's telling you-_

 _Shut up,_ you tell yourself, almost squirming with happiness. _You're ruining the moment._


	5. Chapter 5

_Your earliest memory._

_"Dad!" you squealed, laughing as he lifted you up high in the air_

_"Look, Mom!" you yelled._

_"Not now, baby, I'm concentrating," Mom answered. She was trying to win you a Chimchar plushie._

_You looked around. There were lights and people everywhere._

_"Dad, can we go on the Ferris wheel?" you asked, awestruck._

_"Sure, honey," replied your Dad._

_"YES!" shouted Mom, punching the air. Your Dad laughed at her enthusiasm._

_"There you go, angel," she grinned, handing you the plush._

_You hugged it to your chest._

_You can remember your parents holding hands on the Ferris wheel, and watching all of the fun fair from above. There were fireworks, candy,_

_Pokémon rides, and games. Everyone was happy and having fun._

_It was probably the best day of your life._

_*_

You wake at a normal time for once. Your Chimchar plushie has fallen onto the floor, so you pick it up and place it back on your pillow. You're sure Grimsley must have seen it, but he's never mentioned it. Luckily. Because you're sure he would delight in making fun.

 You skip breakfast because your stomach is in knots. 

 "What's wrong?" Grimsley asks. 

 "I'm going to call my Mom," you sigh.

 "Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't want her to upset you..."

 "It's alright," you affirm, pleased that he worries about you. "I'm sure she's pretty lonely right now."

 You dial her number that you know off by heart. 

"Hello?"

 The sound of her voice after all these weeks makes you very emotional. 

 "Mom, it's me."

 There's a pause on the other end, and you're scared she'll hang up, and you made a mistake.

 "I'm so glad you're okay," she says instead, sounding very relieved. "I didn't know where you were. I'm... I'm sorry, (Y/N). I know I've been a bad mom."

 You bite your lip, trying not to cry. You can feel Grimsley watching you to see if you're okay. 

 "I'm fine, Mom. I just needed to get away."

 "Where are you living? Are you safe?"

 "I'm... I'm with a friend."

 "What kind of friend?"

 "Mom!" you laugh tearfully. 

 "You be careful. At your age, me and your Dad-"

"Ew. Okay."

 "I want to speak to your 'friend'. I understand you don't want to live with me, but I at least need to make sure everything's alright."

 "I don't think that's a good idea."

 "Nonsense-"

 Grimsley takes the phone out of your hands. This is going to be extremely awkward.

 "Mrs (Surname)."

 "And you are?"

 "My name is Grimsley. (Y/N) is living with me."

 "Fine, then, 'Grimsley'. You best treat (Y/N) well or you'll be hearing from me."

 "Like you treated them well?"

 "Now, you listen-!"

 "I understand. I can assure you, they are safe with me."

 Grimsley hangs up the phone.

 "Arceus," you mutter. "You actually just stuck up to my Mom."

 "Someone needed to."

 "Thanks," you sigh. You wipe your eyes a little. "I didn't think I'd be so emotional."

 "It's a good look for you," he returns mischievously.

 "What, tearful and blubbery? I'm not fooled, Grimsley."

"What can I say? I'm always honest," he shrugs straightfacedly. 

You snort, and don't even dignify that with a reply. 

*

When you get back from work, you make the scary decision to follow Grimsley tonight. 

 Last night, he came back looking awful. You have your suspicions about what's going on, and if he's getting into trouble again, you have to be there for him. 

 Over dinner, it's hard to not give anything away. Over poker, it's even harder. Grimsley has taught you a lot, but you're still an absolute novice compared to him. 

 "All in," you say in the spookiest voice you can muster. Your tactics are to make him laugh instead of trying to beat him, because the latter just isn't possible. 

 "Call," he answers, sounding bored. It's like he can read your mind. Maybe that's why he's so good. 

 You turn over your cards, and he his.

 Realising you've won, you jump up on the chair and point at the winning cards.

 "I won!" you crow. "I actually won! Four of a kind! I won!"

 "Yes, you won," he drawls. "But do you really think that's how wins are celebrated in a casino?"

"We're not in a casino," you counter, grinning. "I won! Yes! Do I get a prize?"

"Maybe," he teases, smirking now. 

 You yawn, realising how late it is having been distracted by your impressive victory.

 "You look tired," he says. "Go to sleep, (Y/N). We'll do something together tomorrow, yes?"

 You nod. "I'd like that."

 Bidding him goodnight, you climb into bed, waiting anxiously for the moment he leaves.

 You have an idea of where he's going: the casino. You checked a few days ago: recklessly, he doesn't bring his Pokémon with him, so his Bisharp will be keeping you company in case anything bad happens. 

 About an hour later, when your eyes are starting to close, you hear the front door shut. You wait a few seconds, then follow in his footsteps. 

 As predicted, he's going to the casino. You watch from the doors- he heads across the floor to the Blackjack table. 

 You can't hear what's going on from here, but you can see from the lack of reaction across the casino that Grimsley must be a regular. That makes sense. 

 The cards are dealt. You watch him look at his, but you can't tell if he has a good hand because he is totally expressionless.   
You try to read his lips when he states his move, but the shaking of audience heads imply it was to double down. Typical. But, to be fair, he might have an incredible hand. 

 The next card is dealt to him, and his expression still doesn't change. 

 The round continues, and only when it is finished does he allow himself a small smile. You gather he's won, then. 

 An older man with white hair and a red bowtie approaches him and whispers something in his ear. You pay close attention in case this is bad news. 

Grimsley follows him away from the Blackjack table and into the VIP room. You wonder if he's a VIP- if he's not, what is he doing there?

 All of a sudden, an almighty crash catches your attention. 

 "Listen up!" someone shouts. "We're looking for one of your regulars. Grimsley. You seen him?"

 No one says anything, but you can tell they will if they're under pressure. 

 "I said- have you seen him?!" shouts the man. He has brown hair, and he's quite short. He's wearing a dark blue suit, just like his female companion, whose hair is a striking green. 

 You have no idea who these people are. 

 "Someone tell me where Grimsley is," roars the female Trainer. She has a very irritating, nasal voice. "Or I'll get our Pokémon to destroy everyone and everything in this room."

 She and her friend throw out a Pokéball, releasing a Weavile and a Banette. Well. That part, you have covered. 

 "You have five seconds," she declares. "Five... four... three..."

 "Wait!"

 It's the man who whispered in Grimsley's ear earlier. "H-he's-"

 Many, many gazes turn on him, as though he's a traitor, but any of them could have been the ones to break. They don't have a loyalty to Grimsley like you do. 

 "He went to collect his winnings in the VIP room," the man finishes hopelessly. 

 "Now we'll collect ours," spits the woman sarcastically. The two of them make their way over to the back room. 

 You have to do something, but you don't want to draw attention to yourself and be unable to help.

 As the door of the VIP room swings shut, the room erupts into chaos. 

"Who are they?"   
"Call the police!"  
"Are they going to kill him?"

 That last one spurs you on. You open the doors and walk quickly across the floor, slipping through the terrified crowd. 

 You look through the window of the VIP room, just in time to see Grimsley back up against the wall. He's bleeding. 

 You see red. You summon Bisharp out of its Pokéball and burst into the room together. 

 The two Trainers turn towards you in a rage. 

 "Who are you?" the woman hisses.

 "I'm Grimsley's friend," you say, and just saying those words fills you with the power to defeat these people. 

 "Then you know he's in a lot of debt," she sneers, "And most of it is owed to us."

 You try not to let this information surprise you. It makes sense, when you think about it. You're just sad you never knew. 

 You can't really defend Grimsley not paying back the debt. But you can protect him from being hurt. 

 "We just want our money," the man adds cruelly. "No one has to get hurt."

 Except they do, because Grimsley clearly doesn't have the money.

 "I don't have it," he says, giving you a strange look that looks like gratitude mixed with shame and anger. 

 "I think you will once we're through with you," the woman returns viciously, preparing to order her Pokémon to injure him again.

 Keeping your voice level is difficult. 

"Bisharp will rip you apart," you say. "It won't hesitate, to defend its Trainer."

 You can't help but take brief glances to see if Grimsley is okay, but you can't let his plight distract you into showing weakness. He's bleeding from a wound in his shoulder. It looks like claw marks, marks that would match the shape of the woman's Banette. 

 "This isn't about Pokémon," she snarls. "This is about our money."

 "Leave him alone," you answer simply. 

 Bisharp grows impatient to rescue its Trainer. The opposing Pokémon growl in warning.

 "We'll battle you just to shut you up. But know this," the man narrows his eyes, "We'll move on to _you_  once your Pokémon faint."

 Your gaze slips back to Grimsley, and he looks paler than usual. He swallows visibly and gives you a tiny nod. Like he's giving his confidence and blessing. 

 You clench your jaw. You have to do this. You can do it.

 "Banette!" shouts the woman. You assume the whole casino can hear this by now, but that's a faraway thought as you prepare to counter attack. "Use Shadow Ball!"

 Bisharp is hit by the attack and recoils in pain. You feel awful for hurting the Pokémon, and you still don't know whether it trusts you enough to take orders.

 You take a deep breath and try to convey your confidence.

 "Bisharp, use Assurance on Banette! You can do it!"

 Bisharp obeys your command, delivering the attack with perfect precision. Banette is Ghost-type, so it's at a severe disadvantage against Dark-type moves. A lower leveled Pokémon would have fainted from that move, but these are trained to a high level. Luckily, Grimsley's Bisharp is one of the most powerful in the _world_. 

 "Weavile, use Ice Beam!" cries the man, pointing at Bisharp with a furious look in his eyes. How anyone could want to hurt a Pokémon so much is a mystery.

 Bisharp takes the assault in its stride, righting itself quickly. These people must know little about type match ups, or they don't have any more Pokémon with them. 

 "Okay, finish Banette off with Pursuit!" you command. Bisharp cries and attacks Banette with a force of dark energy. 

 Unable to take the hit, especially by a super effective move, Banette faints. You grin.

 "Good job, Bisharp!" 

 "Weavile! Use X-Scissor!"

 That was a surprise, and not a good one. The Bug-type move was unexpected from a Dark/Ice Pokémon. 

 Bisharp is sliced with sharp claws, and falls to the ground with the force of the super effective move. 

 "No!" you shout. "Come on! We've almost done it!"

 Bisharp isn't looking too good. You run over to it and put your arm around its steel plated shoulders.

 "Please," you beg. "For Grimsley. I know you can do this."

 With a show of immense strength, Bisharp lifts its head and takes up its battle stance again. 

 "Thank you," you whisper sincerely.   
"Alright! Metal Claw, let's go!" 

 You've learned enough in the Trainer's School to know your type weaknesses inside out. Metal Claw will destroy Weavile, with its weakness to Steel. 

 Sure enough, Weavile faints upon the impact of the attack. The two Trainers look shocked and angry. 

 "Like I said," you tell them, trying not to be smug. "Bisharp won't hesitate. Get out of here."

 "This isn't it, you know," snaps the male trainer. 

 "We'll get our money," adds his companion. 

 It's sad to see people use Pokémon to intimidate others and only for that purpose. Those Trainers are nothing without the protection of their Pokémon. They don't deserve their loyalty.

 As the defeated Trainers stalk out of the room, you and Bisharp your way over to Grimsley.

 "You're okay?"

 Your voice is almost hoarse. Bisharp kneels beside its Trainer, and Grimsley rests his hand on its shoulder, reminiscent of that fateful day when you met, and he did the same to you, guiding you back to his home. 

 "Thank you, (Y/N)," he murmurs. "I'm sorry you got caught up in all this."

 He seems tired and drained of his usual mischievous energy.

 "Come on." You help him up and walk him to the main area of the casino.

 The police are there, but you want to get away so as not to cause more distress. You adjust Grimsley's scarf so his injury is concealed, and walk to the exit with Bisharp guarding you. The Trainers had caused a lot of hassle, creating chaos in the casino when they were looking for your friend, and everyone is preoccupied with that, so you manage to slip away. 

 You inspect the gashes on Grimsley's shoulder.

 "You might need stitches for these. I'm sorry I didn't get to you earlier," you sigh. 

 "I'm proud of you," he tells you unexpectedly. 

 Startled, you laugh. "Hey, don't... "

"I'm serious."

 You shake your head, looking away to hide your smile. 

 "Don't you want to know what that was all about?" he asks you quietly. 

 "I think I know."

 You think you know a lot more now. Grimsley has an addiction, and that's gotten him into trouble. More than once. He's lost his title because of it. He's bitter and sad because the Elite Four was _everything,_  and they threw him out just like that- and he's ashamed because he can't fight it. 

 "You shouldn't be with me, (Y/N). I'm too irresponsible. I'll get you hurt. This isn't the first time someone's come after me- for money, and it won't be the last. You shouldn't be relying on me. I'll just disappoint you."

 You stop and grip his shoulders, and turn him round to face you.

 "You're saying this because you've had a bad experience, but you don't mean it. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Now stop talking, because you're going to be so embarrassed in the morning," you finish, huffing out an exasperated sigh. 

 Grimsley stops talking. Silently, you take his hand. His fingers interlock with yours. You don't talk about it. 

*


	6. Chapter 6

*

 While Grimsley is getting patched up at home by a doctor, you take Bisharp to the Pokémon Center. You feel a stronger bond with it, and it seems to trust you and understand you care about its Trainer.

 When you get back, the doctor is gone and Grimsley is waiting. 

 "Hey," you greet him warmly. 

 "Hey yourself."

 You hand him back his Pokéball.

 "Ah. Was it nice, to battle with your own Pokémon?"

 "Bisharp is yours. But... yes. It was amazing. Especially because I got to save the damsel in distress."

 Grimsley raises his eyebrows, and you start to laugh. He offers you his half smile. 

 "How's your wound?" you ask, turning serious again. 

 "Oh. It's fine. It will scar, but there's no lasting damage."

 "Good."

 "About last night..." he starts, coming to stand closer to you. "Did you mean what you said?"

 You will yourself not to blush but you're probably scarlet. "Which part?"

 "You know which part."

 His tone is a step up from teasing, it's practically taunting. You tell yourself not to get flustered, and to answer calmly and collectedly. "Yes."

 His smile turns sly. "I see."

 Inside, you feel deeply uncomfortable, and you can't pinpoint it until he cups your cheek.   
You grasp his hand, holding it where it is.

"I meant what I said so much that I can't be just... just a plaything for you. And I don't mean... you have to give me more than you want to give. I just mean... I mean that I love you, and if you don't love me, I can't do this."

 He draws back a little, his blue eyes searching yours. Your heart rate is off the charts, but you stand your ground. Everything is tense, but nothing is clearer now you've figured out how you feel. 

 "It would be so cliché if I kissed you right now and we lived happily every after," he whispers. You nod in acknowledgement. When you speak, your voice is tremulous, it's almost funny. "I like cliché."

 He smirks in the trademark Grimsley way, and leans in to press his lips to yours. You don't want to come across as desperate, despite being more desperate than you've ever felt, so you kiss back at his pace, curling your fingers in his shirt. 

 He breaks the kiss to let you breathe, and you rest your forehead on his chest to avoid watching him laugh at how affected you are. His hand cards through your hair gently. 

 "I have a present for you," he murmurs. "I was going to give it to you yesterday, but as you know, I was... distracted." He pulls away and takes your hand. "Close your eyes," he instructs, leading you through the house.

 Your stomach turns in excitement.

 "Okay," he sighs. "You can look now."

 You open your eyes. In your bedroom, where you stand, a beautiful, sleek Absol is curled on your bed. 

 "No," you breathe in disbelief. Your hands are shaking in Grimsley's.

 "She's yours," he confirms, grinning. "I hope you like her. I couldn't let you have anything but a Dark-type, you understand."

 The two of you step closer to observe the Pokémon. Carefully, you lean forward and stroke its soft white fur. Opening its crimson eyes, it purrs softly, emanating both power and affection. 

 Unable to speak, you wrap Grimsley in a tight hug, blinking back tears. Arceus, you're so emotional. 

 "You should know, (Y/N)," he circles his arms round you. "I feel the same way. Though that won't make me go easy on you in battle."

 You laugh hopelessly. "I should think not."

******************** FIN *********************


End file.
